


The Lady who broke the rule

by Jotundottir



Category: Downton Abbey, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jotundottir/pseuds/Jotundottir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Crawley conoce a James Moriarty y, tras un breve tiempo juntos, un acontecimiento inesperado cambiará la vida de ella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lady who broke the rule

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es un final alternativo de la relación que hubo en un rol entre Mary Crawley y James Moriarty al desaparecer éste último.  
> También está en fanfiction, no es una copia, es de mi autoría, tengo cuenta allí también.

**_Han pasado 3 meses, 15 días, 9 horas, 21 minutos y 22, 23 segundos desde aquel día, desde aquél horrible, fatídico, mortal, doloroso, tortuoso, y demás sinónimos, aquel día en que su razón desapareció, aquel día en que ya nada tuvo sentido para ella, aquel día en que él se fue sin decir adiós._ **

**_Había creído que volvería, no era la primera vez que pasaba, había creído que él era suyo, había creído que volvería a sonreír, que le volvería a ver, sentir, tocar, acariciar, que volverían a verse una vez más, no era mucho tiempo el que estaban juntos, pero hasta la más pequeña alegría en un océano de dolor puede salvarte la vida. Mas su balsa, su salvación, su razón, su vida, su héroe, todo se había ido, de la noche a la mañana se había esfumado sin más, sin una carta, sin una nota, sin un adiós, sin nada, lo mismo que había dejado, una inmensa nada en el pecho de ella, un profundo vacío que había intentando llenar con hombres, con alcohol, con sangre, nada lo llenaba, porque es el problema de la nada en un corazón inexistente, que no puede ser llenado si el corazón no es devuelto, ese corazón que él se había llevado._ **

**_¿Y por qué intentar entonces vivir? ¿Por qué luchar cada día por fingir una sonrisa más en medio de aquél baile de máscaras? Por el mismo motivo que había hecho todo, por el mismo motivo que había abandonado la poca humanidad que la restaba, por el mismo motivo que había alejado a todo el mundo de ella, por el mismo motivo que había perdido su alma y corazón por él, porque sí, le había entregado su corazón y él se lo había llevado sin más, sin mirar atrás, sin pensar en ella…_ **

**_Pero eso a ella la daba igual, era a quien amaba y sabía que eso ni se elegía ni se podía cambiar, pues aunque su corazón se había ido con él, aún sentía, sentía cada latido como una puñalada, cada bocanada de aire la ahogaba más y más, y ella solo deseaba que eso la terminase por ahogar ya, pero nunca pasaba, no llegaba al final, nunca. Si seguía viviendo, bueno, no, no vivía, simplemente se limitaba a existir, así que si seguía existiendo era únicamente porque sus normas se lo prohibían, porque no podía cometer suicidio, pero Mary no era de las que se limita a existir, no, necesita algo, una pequeña luz a la que aferrarse, algo a lo que dedicarse, había dado cientos de bailes, cenas, había intentado volver a reunir a la familia, y lo había logrado, eso la impedía coger su Webley-Fosbery de 1900 de la mesilla y volarse la tapa de los sesos en mitad de la noche, despertando a su familia y al servicio, creando otra historia más de fantasmas para disfrute del servicio, pero no podía, no podía hundir así la imagen de su familia, no podía volver a arruinar todo como ya hizo una vez y casi le costó su mano en matrimonio arreglarlo, no, simplemente no podía._ **

**_Eso trataba de decirse a sí misma día tras día, cada vez que pensaba en lo fácil que sería morir, una bala, un corte, una caída, un poco de veneno, y otras tantas opciones cruzaban por la que ahora era una de las mentes más retorcidas del mundo. Pero todo tiene un límite y ya ni eso lograba atarla a su existencia, podía haber tenido un futuro grande, ser Condesa de Grantham casándose con su primo Matthew, pero no, se había enamorado del hombre equivocado y por él habría descendido al mismo infierno, y ahora no quedaba nada, su primo había vuelto a casarse, su amor había desaparecido, no tenía amigos, no sentía afecto por su familia, no la quedaba nada ya._**

**_Estaba decidido, aquella misma noche sería la última en aquél lugar, quién sabe, quizás le vería a él allí, en eso a lo que llaman más allá, o quizás no, Mary nunca fue una gran creyente, pero si alguna vez había rezado, nunca fue por ella, todos decían que no tenía corazón, pero tenía incluso más que otros, solo que lo ocultaba mejor que nadie, que había cortado todo lazo con éste._ **

**_Se sentó en el escritorio de la biblioteca a escribir, recordando todos los momentos vividos, recordando cuando de pequeña le dijo a Carson que se iría al pueblo y compraría una casa, cuando regañaba a Edith, cuando Kedler las regañaba a ellas, cuando conoció a Matthew, cuando le rechazó y arruinó todo, cuando casi se casó con un capullo llamado Sir Richard, cuando Matthew le pegó un puñetazo a éste, su boda, su divorcio, conocer a aquél hombre que cambió todo y no puedo evitar echarse a llorar al terminar su testamento, confesando cada mínimo delito cometido._ **

**_Cogió su revólver, su mano temblaba, pero ¿por qué temblaba? No era la primera vez que cogía una, tal vez así se sentía la muerte que era conocida, con temor a lo desconocido, con deseo de hacerlo, siendo un valiente cobarde. Llevó el revólver a su sien, lo pegó a están y cargó el arma, sin pesarlo apretó el gatillo, al segundo su cerebro estaba manchando la cara alfombra de la biblioteca, algunas gotas de sangre cayeron en la hoja del testamento, pero ¿qué más daba todo? Ella ya estaba muerta, esperando verle de nuevo a él, el hombre que lo cambió todo, el hombre por el que esa dama rompió las normas._ **


End file.
